An Understanding
by The Lantern
Summary: Turmoil reigns for many centuries, until at last, both halves reach an understanding. Non graphic Citrus
1. Krad

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel ( This goes for all these chapters)**

**Krad POV (third person)**

Warm ambers flicker to life, shimmering beneath platinum sunshine, pale flesh molded from freshly carved ice. He was to die for, gorgeous with his fragile yet unnervingly quick mindset and angelic smile.

Enchanted by the smallest things, the light bouncing off the waves, the sand sliding beneath his feet, the ever changing skies above, the wind shifting through the trees, he was simple, a childish persona.

Sheltered, he knew nothing of the strange yet familiar boy who came and went, his violet eyes and a devil-may care attitude. He didn't care for the other angel, nor did he dislike him, he simply was, therefore he was just as beautiful as every thing that surrounded them.

Interesting to watch too, but never mind him, the sky was calling.

The angel smiled breathing in the refreshing night air with relish.

This was his most beloved memory.

* * *

He bounced on his heels anxiously, eying the clock in the corner impatiently.

Beside him his creator smiled, her weary features lightening at the angel's tactics.

The blond glanced at her curiously, when was this person supposed to arrive?

She ruffled his hair, reminding him of the game that he was going to play, with her and the other people.

His job was to chase the angel player, to keep him from getting the prize, by any means possible.

In return the other angel might say some nasty things, but he shouldn't let it bother him, after all it was just a game, no one was really getting hurt, just pretending to be, even if it felt like it.

His partner, or tamer as they were to be called, was to defend the prize, at all cost. And the dark angel's tamer was to distract him.

Whoever stood their ground the longest was the winner, he liked winning, it was fun.

The other angel arrived, it was time to play.

* * *

He clutched his mouth confusedly, it wasn't supposed to hurt! He wasn't supposed to bleed, that other angel was fighting dirty!

That made him so, so _angry_! How dare he! He wasn't playing by the rules! That was bad, he needed to be punished!

His face scrunched up in frustration as he shot the fleeing angel a glare, resisting the urge to burst into tears, it wasn't fair!

Why would he do that? Hurt him like that, didn't he know it was just a game?

The nausea hit him in waves and he dully realized that it was his creator whom was sending him such sickness, her stomach was bloody, gashed, he could see her intestines spilling forth from pale torn skin. Acid bubbled forth in his throat and he gagged, staring in horror, why was his tamer hurt? why would they do such a thing?

That night his first tamer died.

* * *

In the following year he began to feel depressed, each tamer dying, instructed to play the game again and again.

Then he realized what he needed to do.

They were no longer going to play by the rules.

That century his counter part's partners began to die as well.

His Hikari were beginning to feel guilty, something he didn't understand, they were just taking back what had been taken.

They began to fight him, forcing him back into the dark corners of their mind.

Slowly he started to fear the oblivion; it had no light, no rays of beauty to examine, only memories, of both his own and his tamers.

He was desperate to play the game, to find familiarity in it, in his age old acquaintance.

His tamers felt differently; felt they could do it themselves.

They died quickly.

* * *

He was finally let out one night, on terms that he should not play the beloved game, and reluctantly decided to roam about the beach, collecting sea shells innocently.

Then his counter part appeared, having been watching him for some time.

As he had when he was first created, he ignored him.

The darker being followed, walking beside him as he padded down the shore. Slowly, he glanced at his other self, he wasn't allowed to play the game, so why was he here?

Dark smiled, making the angel sulk, what had he to be so teasing about? He saw nothing funny in the question.

Maybe the angel had been dropped on his head when he was created.

He tilted his head as he thought the possibility over, it certainly seemed possible.

A smooth hand grasped his face gently and he blinked, staring confusedly into violet depths.

Suddenly his lips were covered by the thief, and he stiffened in surprise.

His counter part said he loved him, the concept was unfamiliar to the blond, and so he informed his 'lover' of his puzzlement.

With adoring touches and pleasure filled words his other self explained.

Krad was his everything.

* * *

His tamer asked why nobody loved him, having fallen into depression while watching his mother dote on his sister.

Krad told him that he loved him, the concept applied to people he was fond of, right?

His tamer asked him how he could.

So, naïve little Krad showed him the same way Dark had.

Dark was angry with him, why, Krad didn't understand.

Wasn't he supposed to love his tamer? Like Dark loved his Niwa?

The artwork said it was different.

The blond came close to whining as he was screamed at, he hadn't done anything wrong!

Dark left him and began ignoring him when they were playing the game.

He didn't touch him anymore, didn't love him.

For some reason this made him sad, enough to start slitting his wrists.

Dark was in love with some human woman now, a Harada girl.

This made him insane.

Another tamer, one of the last, another game.

This was different though, his tamer actually had feelings for the Niwa of al people.

And the Niwa didn't want to play the game either, which was confusing.

What was he supposed to do? Without the game?

Maybe he could make his tamer love him, perhaps then their game would continue?

That day Satoshi-sama became his everything.

Of course, the figuring out how to love him was harder, affection never came quickly to him.

Dark was sealing him now, into the oblivion of the black wings.

It made him scared; he wanted to be one, to be loved, not shut away again.

He screamed for his counter part, somewhat desperate.

The angel stared blankly as he finished sealing them.

* * *

It was dark in the black-wings, void of any color.

Except for the vibrant haired boy who sat behind him, clearly sad and angry.

It made the angel frown, it was his fault this happened anyway, what right did he have to sulk?

Whatever…

_**TBC**_


	2. Dark

**Dark POV ( Third Person)**

Dark violets slid open, tan skin molded from clay, hair of amethysts; he was seductive, flirty, affectionate and short tempered.

He got a rush when he stole from his creators, when the artwork was saved and he tainted it into darkness.

Whenever he made his getaway he stole through the forest, past the shore before he took flight, catching a glance of the angel who would watch him curiously. Harmless as he observed, some times he would lean forward amazement on his face, other times ignoring him completely.

Sometimes he'd be dancing other times standing still as a statue. Never was he accompanied by another person.

This was his light counter-part, his pretty little sheltered soul mate.

* * *

He arrived stealthily, eyebrows rising in disbelief as he caught sight of his new opponent.

They were pitting him against his other self, but why would they do that? Why sacrifice their most obedient and powerful work of art?

The blond pinpointed his arrival immediately, fidgeting in excitement, he was probably getting the same adrenaline rush that pumped through Dark each time he stole.

Later on when he went after the prize, ordering his tamer to distract the Hikari, he would realize exactly why they would make them fight.

The simple fact was that he didn't want to harm his angel.

For that manipulation, he killed his creator; she was going to taint his best prize…

* * *

His angel was playing, he realized after a few years, tussling with him but never quite hurting him, he seemed childishly angry when they got their second host, accusing him of cheating in the game.

He didn't bother to fight his angel, instead going after the host, sometimes returning his angel's misguided attention.

One day, after he had killed quite a few hosts, the angel struck back, slaughtering his own host easily, exclaiming that if he was playing dirty, that he would too.

This confused the thief.

* * *

The opponent was getting weaker with each generation, becoming less of a threat or a thrill.

It annoyed him; they were caging his other self, who no doubt wanted the thrill and familiar scuffle, judging by his pent up tension and anger when they fought, he often actually harmed Dark now, not understanding the force behind what used to be playing.

Frustrated, he began to kill them off; they didn't deserve to carry his angel in them nor to tame him.

* * *

He was out for pleasure this time, to stretch his wings, when he noticed a familiar face down by the beach; discreetly he landed, tracing the other immortal's steps easily.

It reminded him of times long past, the first century of their life.

The blond knew he was there, and so he revealed himself, falling into step beside him.

It was quiet for a while.

Hesitantly his angel questioned his intentions; it provoked a smile and laughter.

The lighter being frowned glaring sullenly at the ground, muttering underneath his sweet smelling breath.

After a moment he was truck with an urge, and who was he to ignore it?

He made his blond look at him, and kissed him chastely.

The artwork went rigid, confused as he informed him of his infatuation.

He told the thief he didn't understand what he meant by his words.

So Dark showed him, worshipping his body and showering him with words of adoration exclaiming that he was in fact his everything.

* * *

He saw Krad committing acts of infatuation with his tamer, and it made his blood boil.

How dare he cheat on him! Flaunting off with some other _boy_ as though that brat could even compare to what he had given him!

Thoroughly pissed, he confronted his angel, demanding an explanation.

The one he offered was a weak one, and it made the thief even angrier, he shouted at his angel who stared at him, frightened and confounded.

Forcing himself to get over his love, he began to flirt with his tamer's girl, ignoring Krad during fights, after all he wasn't playing anymore, why should he when it meant nothing?

His angel was getting visibly depressed, he wouldn't be surprised if he admitted being suicidal.

Then one day his angel saw them kiss.

And he killed them.

* * *

Dark awaited the new game eagerly, he was ready for that adrenaline rush and the look of surprise on his ex-lovers face when he started up again, touching again.

But then something was wrong, his tamer was softer than the rest, more easily swayed, and better yet, he had befriended the Hikari boy! And unheard of thing in his world.

But that only served to endear him more to Dark.

His angel was frustrated and confused, not understanding that they weren't going to go through with the game this generation, he constantly tried to sway his host, taking extra measures to make him listen, but he didn't.

The thief watched bemusedly as his angel struggled to be one with him, to hide away from this frighteningly new concept.

Such a simple creature wasn't used to change.

* * *

He watched solemnly as his angel struggled, stuck in his position against their original container.

It angered him that he would be leaving all that he adored to be stuck with his pathetically shattered counter-part within the void which complicated their existence,

But it had to be done; the insane blond wasn't stable, just paranoid and filled with homicidal turmoil.

Sacrificing himself, he sealed them

* * *

.

He stewed in his inner turmoil, his back to his ex-angel.

The blond behind him shifted restlessly, resting against his long legs.

Dark flashed him a glare.

**_TBC_**


	3. Kokuyoku

They were created for each other, an ice angel and an earthen immortal. Violet and gold, Hot and cold, complicated and Simple.

One was curious, child-like and innocent yet mature, he liked collecting things, watching beautiful scenery, and dancing in the rain and laughing, he didn't speak much, preferring to keep his thoughts to himself. He was Krad, he belonged to the Hikari.

The other was wild, seductive and immature; he loved the adrenaline rush of thieving, and the serene blanket that surrounded him when he watched his counterpart. He talked a lot, teasing his chosen family, always wearing his emotions on his sleeve. He was Dark; he chose to be with the Niwa.

The Hikari clan members were growing increasingly restless, their sheltered angel learning quickly, adapting to his training easily. His creator assured them that he could distract or at least stall the darker being from taking what was rightfully theirs. But, some argued, what if the light half was swayed over to the dark thief's side? The answer was simple, he wouldn't be.

Carefully they exposed the angel to the demon, letting him be watched, observing the two beings' interactions. Both angels made no attempt to touch, simply coexisting in their brief encounters.

Finally the Hikari decided that the thief was attached enough to their artwork that he could be used.

The creator thought up instructions for her angel to follow, misguiding him into thinking that it was a game, with no direct threat on any of them, well that was partly true, when directed at him anyway.

He agreed, obediently taking his position next to his charge, waiting anxiously with his tamer for his other self to show up.

And, as hoped, he arrived, slipping through the window with unearthly grace only the other angel could match.

The said angel immediately sprang into action, tackling the surprised boy, straddling him as he kept him away, his hair formed a curtain as he smiled excitedly, finally able to put his training into reality.

His opponent snapped back into focus, rolling them over so he hovered over his angel, careful not to harm him, even as the angel kicked his thigh and tugged on his hair harshly. It didn't really hurt but it was enough to make him back off slightly.

He let him up, flipping away, toward where his partner was fighting the Hikari girl. The angel followed quickly, literally on his heels as he pushed him away, into a near by column.

Dark snapped, jabbing his elbow into the angel's stomach he opened his mouth to speak.

"What's gotten into you?" He growled, flipping his hair out of his eyes as he steadied himself, his partner needed some help obviously.

"Nothing, why are you so boring now?" Krad replied back crossing his arms as he stared down from his perch on top of a statue, his wings beating to keep him slightly afloat.

"Boring, what the hell, you just attacked me for no reason!" He glared stalking down the pathway to the section where his partner and creator were still fighting.

The blond stepped into his way, giving him a disapproving look.

Some-what annoyed, yet amused, Dark wondered why they had pitted him against the angel. Then it hit him, they knew he wouldn't hurt him, so they used the angel to distract him as his partner was disposed of.

Snarling beneath his breath, he grasped the angel's wrist and dragged the stunned boy after him, shoving him at the Niwa, he approached his creator slamming his crackling fist into her stomach, breathing harshly as he glared into her frightened eyes.

He was not amused with being manipulated, but to have them do it to his angel now that was intolerable.

"How dare you." He hissed, shoving his hand past skin, ignoring her pain filled screams and his angels confused cries.

He pulled his bloodied limb back, turning to were his angel was held captive, his pretty face twisted in astonishment and betrayal, and yanked his face upward, slamming his lips against soft petal like ones in a bruising heated kiss.

The angel squirmed, arching his back and beating his wings against the Niwa in attempt to pull away, his mouth bled as his lip was bitten brutally by the other player in the new game.

Dark finally allowed him to breathe when he had calmed his temper, watching silently as the blond fussed over his bleeding mouth, not the least bit regretful. The angel needed to be punished for being so gullible as to be manipulated by his clan.

Behind them their creator gurgled, attracting the fair-haired boy's horrified attention.

The Niwa reminded him that it was time to take their leave, and so he grabbed the artwork and followed, ruffling the weakened angel's hair as he passed.

He could feel the boy's glare burn through him as he retreated.

* * *

The next time they met their host families had merged with them, that however didn't hinder them; in fact it made working together easier.

Krad was still angry at Dark for playing dirty and told him so during the first theft with their hosts.

"Why'd you do that? You're not supposed to actually hurt us!" He growled, punching his violet haired playmate in the chest, wincing to himself, how the hell did someone get such a rock hard body? His knuckles were probably bruised now!

"We were fighting kid; do you really expect that some one wouldn't get hurt?" The thief raised a dubious eye brow, dodging him with ease. The angel grasped him by the shoulders, wrenching him into the wall.

"It's a game! Hikari-sama said it's a game, so it's a game!" He exclaimed, pressing their foreheads together, his feline amber orbs boring into darkening violet ones.

"Oh really?" The soft whisper caressed his ears as Dark evaded him, stealing another artwork and another host's life.

Forty years later he decided to change his course of action and began to kill off some of the Niwa, as a penalty for such horrid actions.

Ninety years later his tamers began to feel guilty.

And for all his devotion and protectiveness of his tamers and prizes, what did he get? He got locked up in the darkness of their mind, beat back and yelled at!

Didn't they know what Dark was capable of?

No, of course not, Krad had sheltered them from he attacks and blood lust of his other half for a good few decades, and now no one was left to confirm his view of the demon.

So the scattered Hikari clans were hunted down by the thief and slaughtered.

It really didn't surprise him anymore; the massacre was just another piece of the game.

* * *

When his tamer was grieving he was let out, as it was rumored that he was never harmed by his counter-part, which was not all true, he was harmed, quite brutally by his opponent, just never killed. He was given instructions not to anger the thief with another massacre and decided to let it slip, let the Hikari kill themselves if they wouldn't listen to him.

After a few moments of consideration, he decided to go down to the beach were he used to spend most his time. When he landed, he disrobed, leaving himself only in his loose lace up white leather pants and poet's shirt, his extra jacket tied around his waist.

Sighing, he crouched down by the shore, snatching up a pretty looking seashell, then an oyster, admiring it for a moment he gently cracked it open, seeking the pearl in which it resided. He smiled down at it, slipping it into a pouch sewn into the inside of his jacket.

He became aware of another presence lurking behind him, and tilted his head, wings ruffling anxiously.

A tanned body fell into step with him as they strolled down the beach, toward a hidden cove.

"If you're not here to fight me, or steal, then why are you here?" He voiced his thoughts hesitantly, tired of the tense silence on his part.

The darker being chuckled, but said nothing.

Krad brooded silently, pondering on why his counter part was such a dumbass.

Suddenly, a strong, large and calloused hand cupped his soft aristocratic face, and then his head was tilted, amber orbs peeking from beneath long lashes as amethyst pools bore into them. His lips parted in protest as they were covered, his slight form pressed tightly to the thief's hard one.

He stiffened confusedly as the demon pulled back to speak,

"I love you." The dark male purred, nuzzling his cheek adoringly.

He was met with a blank stare.

"Love me?" The blond echoed quietly, arching his eye brow in question.

"Yes, love you, so naïve you are." Dark sighed, a fond smile tilting his thin lips.

"How can you love me?" Ever curious, the blond let the comment slide, as well as the arm around his waist.

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps like this?" His lips captured once more, the blond let himself go, sucking on the foreign tongue as it slipped past his full lips. The fallen angel groaned in appreciation, falling to his knees, the blond secured against him, he rolled them shoving his tongue farther down the angel's throat, plunging deeper then pulling back, mimicry of what was to come.

Long legs wrapped around tanned hips, dainty feet shoving at his cargo-pants in an attempt to get skin on skin contact.

Rough hands shoved a silken shirt up, revealing alabaster skin and traces of soft gold.

The submissive boy gasped for breath, sharp nails digging into the larger male's scalp as their mouths crushed together once more, saliva dripping down his chin.

The liquid was quickly gathered by nimble digits which used it to trace and excite his perked nipples, tweaking them as his groin was pressed into, back rubbing against the soft sand, he shivered violently against the other body jerking his head away from the needy and lustful demon's, he willingly bared his throat to the brutal affections.

Love bites littered his chest and neck as his shirt was slipped off, thrown to the side, he leant against his elbows as he stared down at his lover, meeting heated purple pupils through half-lidded eyes, he hiked up his knees until they dug into tan shoulders, ankles hooking behind dark wings.

Dark growled, roughly groping the blonde's lower back and ass as he arched his body so that he could grind against the flexible creature.

He was rewarded with a delicious mewl and the perpetual beat of white wings into the sand, the lithe body of the angel thrusting back so that they quite literally crushed together whenever he arched downward.

Sensually he unlaced the white cloth which encased creamy thighs, teasingly using the lace to brush over sensitive nether regions.

His angel reacted immediately, nipping his ear and dousing his nape in hot open mouthed kisses, using his nails like claws as he dug into dark wings.

A finger wriggled into his unprepared entrance and he yelped, biting down. Hot fresh blood flooded his mouth he was probed, he muffled his moans in tan skin as he clenched around the intruding digit, another was added and he whined, vainly attempting to buck away from the things which caused the horrid and constant burning in his anus, there was pain, not the pleasure of foreplay.

"Shhh, settle down love, I didn't realize--" Dark's crooning faded into the background, the finger was lubricated now, with saliva, blood, and the ocean surf which slipped in from the sandy ground. And though it felt some what out of place, Krad would be able to tolerate this intrusion, even when the third and final finger was added, twisting and stretching his tight passage.

Then it was something larger, harder, and much thicker, and damn if it didn't hurt! He howled brokenly as it was slowly pushed in, lodging deeply within him, he froze, moaning in agony as his lower body throbbed, but didn't dare move in fear of making it worse.

Dark bit back a growl as he forced himself to let his angel get used to the penetration, so tight and hot, he loved the feeling of being fully sheathed in the angel, who had gone completely still, breathing in harsh gasps. Slowly the thief withdrew until only the tip remained, nudging Krad's hand, he took pale pianist digits into his mouth, lathering them until they dripped, smearing his saliva down his neck and chin. Stiffly, his angel trailed his hand down until it was beneath him, to where that creamy rod pulsed a stunning purple, the orbs beneath it almost blue.

And then he grasped it in his palm, not seeing but feeling the saliva almost evaporate in his grip, and began to pump, spreading the make-shift lubricant. Felt, his thief shudder against him, and knew, he was in control, he was the master. This made him relax, allowing the dome to press deeper into his depths. He permitted this with soft pants on his part, keeping quiet so he could hear his lover cry out in carnal pleasure.

His fangs glinted as he smirked, slowly arching his hips up, his entrance swallowing the demon's manhood.

Lazily he began to thrust, casually impaling himself on the straining male's cock, a pale hand snaking up to pump his own neglected prick.

Dark could barely keep himself from changing the pace, knowing that if he tried the blond would ban him from pleasuring him again. Or he'd get smart and handcuff him. Sadistic, his angel was fucking sadistic.

Fucking great.

He wouldn't regret the wait though, because later on, when the blond had had his fill, he'd be able fuck him into the ground like he was his whore, and show exactly who was boss.

But, for now, he had to suffer.

* * *

This went on for quite a few years, Dark getting more dominant and possessive with each rendezvous, until one day they reached the breaking point…

"Why does everyone hate me, am I such a failure?" The blunette whimpered, burying his face in his hands as he sobbed, his curse shifted curiously in the back of his mind, lounging around as he didn't want to stand, his body was far too sore, even in their shared mindscape.

'_Hikari_-_sama_?' He purred soothingly, testing their mental boundaries.

"Go away." He sniffed angrily, wiping at his tears.

'_What_ _is_ _the_ _matter_?' Curiosity laced the smooth voice.

"Why would you want to know?" His voice wavered confusedly.

'I _love_ _you_.' Krad informed, crossing his ankles as he stared at his nails.

"Liar, you just want to use me as a tool!" He exclaimed sending the blond a mental glare, earning a frown in reply.

'_I'll show you how much I love you?'_ The angel offered, his translucent form appearing beside the previously crying boy.

"Do it." Though they were Hikari, the tamer did have hormones, and if the angel with a super-model like body wanted to give him a piece, then who was he to deny him?

He shivered as ghostly lips brushed against his.

* * *

Krad frowned up at his lover from his position on the floor, a hand pressed to his bleeding scalp.

What the hell had gotten into him? All he did was kiss his tamer, he didn't fuck him of course, cause he didn't love him that much, more like a kid brother…Dark hadn't explained to him how to show different forms of affection for different forms of relationships, so he used the only way he knew, sexual.

And then his tamer had stupidly spilled to Dark, making him jealous, and so now Krad was baring the brunt of it.

"It's not any different from your love of the Niwa!" He huffed, carefully keeping himself out of harms way.

"No! It's not! I don't fuck my partner, I'm not a slut!" The violet haired man snarled looming over the cautious angel.

"I didn't fu-" The dark angel cut off his protests with a solid slap.

"Just shut up…" Krad's eyes welled with tears as he held his cheek, that hurt damn it!

But he didn't dare tell the raving male above him, no, that would be horrid; he might snap and abuse him again!

His eyes widened as the thief abandoned him, stalking away angrily.

* * *

Dark was ignoring him and quite frankly it was pissing him off.

He wasn't playing anymore, avoiding him as though he were some infectious plague.

What's more is that he was seducing that Harada girl, as though Krad didn't interest him anymore, but why would he do that? Krad hadn't done anything wrong, except for love as he was encouraged to do.

Strangely enough, he began to enjoy watching blood run down his skin, not feeling the hurt like before. Of course he felt it, but it seemed like a minor sacrifice for that small moment of pleasure.

Slowly, his mind started to unravel; he lost sense of reality.

One day, when he was reaching out for comfort, he caught sight of his other self's host, in a lip lock with hat woman.

His blood boiled, and seeing violet, he killed them both.

* * *

Dark sighed to himself from within the oblivion of his host's mind as they approached the night's target, a head of an old angel statue. Eerily enough it reminded him of his lover, his old lover that is, it brought back memories of when he was splayed under him, gold hair unbound, cream colored flesh shimmering as he withered and bucked.

Good times indeed.

Out of sexual and admittedly emotional frustration, he had come to the decision that he'd forgive Krad for his betrayal, if Krad agreed to be under his vigil until he could trust him again, that and he wouldn't be able to interact with his tamers.

He was too pure for them anyway…

But when in the lighthouse, where his angel appeared in this generation, he had noticed something. His angel was broken, not playing his beloved game anymore, or perhaps he was? But it as warped, not avoiding hurt, but relishing it, hell, he'd even attempted to kill him! Not his tamer, _Him_!

His tamer, Daisuke, called out for his guidance worriedly, interrupting his musings.

He focused easily, directing his attention to where his angel stood, razor-like feather drawn, amber eyes heated, body rigid and composure cold. The blond looked ready to kill. This was bad, for his tamer, and any chance of salvaging their relationship.

His thoughts were abruptly switched to automatic defense when the hunter lunged, fingers burning bright with lethal energy.

The Hikari host had actually saved them! A Hikari, to even think of it made Dark shiver, it was just too creepy. Dai claimed that he and the other tamer had a truce, a friendship that would survive the odds.

In the beginning the Dark angel scoffed at the idea. It was unheard of really; I mean really what the hell had these last generations gone to? Did the female generation meddle in drugs? That would explain why Dai could never say in love with someone long enough to confess.

But slowly, as the boy endeared himself to him, he began to promote the idea, seeing the possibilities lurking beneath. Soon he was comfortable enough with it that he could tease his tamer.

But, sadly, his angel's temperament was only worsening, he had started taking out his confusion and frustration on his host, mentally and physically. The once simple creature was too attached to the past game that he simply couldn't adapt to the new one.

In the end it was realized that he had to be sealed, for his own good.

So Dark did as he believed right, and sacrificed his own life for the fallen angel, but not without some resentment.

* * *

So now there they were an insane hunter and a gloomy thief, stuck together in a never ending void of nothingness.

Krad shifted, eyes closing as he rested his head on his knees, wings encasing his vulnerable form, he didn't bother to annoy his counter-part, its not like he had anything to say. So he kept his thoughts to himself.

Dark glanced sulkily over his shoulder, still blaming Krad for their predicament.

However the glare was gentled far too easily at the sight of his angel.

His eyes softened when he saw the angel's hunched shoulders and defenseless state, he was really to broken to fight with the thief, too exhausted to keep composed.

He turned back to face his original side, back to his angel, what right did the blond have to be so serene? None.

_Shuffle…_

He jumped reflexively as cold arms wrapped about his neck, a sharply curved face pressing into the nape of his neck, warm breath tickling his naked shoulder.

"Krad..." His whisper was oddly velveteen, not hoarse like he expected it to be.

The call merited no reply other than a quiet almost wistful sigh.

He slowly twisted around to stare at the angel, still caught in his loose embrace, amber hues were still shut, blocking out the noiseless nothingness.

Hesitantly, he stroked blond strands, trailing a calloused finger down the hunter's pale skin, brushing over his perfect features carelessly, down a well shaped face, over the bared neck, dipping into the indention between the clavicle, around a small nipple, resting on the slender waist, before slipping deeper, running through the soft downy blond tenderly, encircling the soft member (Violet orbs darkened lustfully)…

The golden gaze of his angel rested on his face silently, pianist hands shifting the slender body into a more comfortable position, the angel fell limp once more, allowing the thief to continue his exploration.

Dark smirked, using his free hand to cradle the smaller angel's, he placed it on his thigh invitingly, after some encouragement the soft hand began to stroke, hooded amber s still connected with darkened amethyst.

The angels had finally reached an understanding.

**_

* * *

Authors Note: Yes, yes I need to update my other stories, I'm trying to, I really am, but every time I try I get blank, nada, zip, suggestions would be helpful! Yes the first to chapters were choppy, stupid thing wouldn't let me but in my small seperators, so blame it...._**

**_Thank you to all of those for reviewing/Alerting/ Favoriting my stories or me!!!!!!!!! Sorry if I dissapointed you. :(_**


End file.
